


math fwog killing kill

by iwannaplaypokemonshield



Category: Akudama Drive (Anime)
Genre: Written before the anime aired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:33:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29273280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwannaplaypokemonshield/pseuds/iwannaplaypokemonshield
Summary: fun fact: I didn't read this b4 posting
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	math fwog killing kill

**Author's Note:**

> ayyyyyyyyy  
> I wrote this march when akudama drive want out and cutthroat was called the killer  
> posisbkayperllrsn helped (人*´∀｀)｡*ﾟ+  
> ty bro

Okay, so you know the Courier?

Okay, so the Courier was singing a song to his hamster when his hamster said, “I’m going to commit mass frog killing kill.” 

And then, his hamster jumped out of his cage and ran toward the door and slipped under the door and ran to the frogs. 

When the hamster got to the frogs, the frogs said, “You are going to go to the mawari-tachi-samaz.” 

The hamster ran back home and killed the Courier instead. 

Okay, so Cutthroat was sad because the Courier committed mass frog killing kill in 1992, so he turned in the Courier’s dead body into the mawari-tachi-samaz. 

The Courier’s dead body was so angry, it committed mass frog killing kill. 

The frogs were so dead that they committed mass frog killing kill. 

There was a birb passing by, and they noticed that the frogs were being bullies, so the birb committed mass frog killing kill. 

The birb’s family was so sad that they committed mass birb killing kill, and the birbs were so mad that they killed the birbs that were the birbs. 

Birb birb birb birb.

Cutthroat was so angry because the dead frogs and birds were polluting his garden. He was so angry that he committed mass frog and birb killing kill. 

The Courier’s ghost was so mad at Cutthroat for killing all the friendly birbs, so he committed mass Cutthroat killing kill. 

Cutthroat’s ghost was so angry he committed mass the Courier ghost killing kill. 

The birbs were so sad but they were all dead from the mass birb killing kill, so they committed mass everyone killing kill. 

THE END <3


End file.
